


muddy waters

by goatglucose



Series: Naruto SNS [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: эпизод для ролевой по наруто в тви https://twitter.com/goatglucose/status/1280905872865136648?s=19соигрок и соавтор: https://twitter.com/AisBlue_art?s=20
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Series: Naruto SNS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853692
Kudos: 3





	muddy waters

Саске максимально тихо зашёл в помещение, стараясь оставаться в тени. Он точно знал, что Менма его почувствует. В голове крутилось _нахуя, а главное зачем_ он сюда пришёл, но потом он снова вспомнил совет Наруто не зарывать это поглубже, а разобраться в себе. С этой мыслью уже увереннее он вышел на свет, но выдавить из себя так ничего и не смог - просто стоял и ждал, когда Менма обратит на него своё внимание.

  
В этой дыре всегда стоит мертвая тишина, которая так и давит на сознание, желая поскорее выбраться на свободу. Терпение, только терпение – мысленно повторял про себя Узумаки каждый раз. К слову, в такой тишине легко улавливается любой посторонний звук, поэтому присутствие Учихи не осталось незамеченным. Свет отразился от синих глаз, блеснув в тени, сразу дав понять, что посетителя уже засекли. 

— Какие люди,— уголки губ расходятся в стороны, искривляя их в ухмылке.

От до боли знакомого голоса внутри всё содрогнулось. Саске только надеялся, что ему удалось сохранить невозмутимость, хотя прошлые встречи показали, что Менма был достаточно проницателен, что бы уловить эмоции Учихи. Видимо в этом было ещё одно сходство между двумя Узумаки. Саске бы соврал если бы сказал что не почувствовал эту связь ещё при первой встрече.   
Он ничего не ответил, издав привычное "хн" и подходя ещё ближе к решетке.   
\- Неважно выглядишь.

Из камеры доносится тихий смешок, однако нукенин быстро подавил в себе этот порыв:

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, просиди ты тут столько, — фыркает, обводя взглядом пустые стены, и, оттолкнувшись от импровизированной тюремной койки, оказывается на ногах. — Ну и что тут забыл?

\- Ещё скажи что не заслужил. Хотел тебя проведать. Может быть выяснить что то.  
Саске тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбить наваждение. Перед глазами вихрем пронеслись воспоминания об их.. взаимодействии. Пришлось приложить усилия, что бы их отогнать.

— Да я сама невиновность, это у вас просто зефирное царство, — Узумаки театрально морщится, вскоре оказываясь прямо напротив обладателя шарингана по другую сторону клетки. — О, проведать? Ах, неужели маленький Учиха соскучился? Я польщен, — порой кажется, что эта едкая ухмылка неотъемлемая часть Менмы, которая сейчас стала (хотя казалось бы, куда больше) ещё шире. — Меня хер забудешь, не правда ли? А ведь говорил..

Саске морщится от слов про зефирное царство, но резкая близость Менмы застаёт его врасплох. Чуть дернувшись от решетки, он, тем не менее, быстро возвращает себе спокойное выражение лица и прежнюю позицию.  
\- Кажется ты просто никогда не боролся за свой мир, - со свойственной надменностью говорит он. - О да, совру если скажу что не думал о тебе. Но не слишком обольщайся на счёт этого.

Мужчина вздыхает, отворачиваясь и потирая себе виски; черт вас дери, с кем ни поговоришь - все одно и то же. 

— Вам всем этот блондинчик мозги промыл что ли? — аж неосознанно повысил голос. А что поделать? Уже правда создавалось такое впечатление. Оставалась надежда на Учих, но Менма уже сильно сомневался.. 

— Другие меня не волнуют. Я живу по своим правилам,— хмыкает, и следом резко разворачивается обратно, хватая и сжимая в ладони один из стальных прутьев клетки и цедя сквозь стиснутые зубы: — Жил. Пока вы сюда меня не посадили.

Саске не смог сдержать усмешку. 

\- О, так похоже на меня. И всё же ты совсем иной. Я не говорю о других. Я говорил о тебе, - Саске прищурился, глядя в голубые глаза и пытаясь увидеть там хоть что-то. Что то, что могло бы помочь понять.

Менма не отводил взгляда, твёрдо прожигая в ответ синим холодом чёрные омуты. Внезапно все снова окутала тишина, словно весь мир поставили на паузу. 

Каждый, видимо, думал о чем-то своём. В какой-то момент Узумаки поджал губы, видимо, решая, что сказать, и, вскоре наконец негромко продолжил:

— Мой мир - моя жизнь. Меня бы тут не было, если бы я не боролся. 

Ладонь больше не сжимает с силой холодный метал, но остаётся на нем висеть.

\- Как и меня, - чуть тише ответил Саске. Безумно хотелось приблизиться ещё хоть чуть-чуть. Рука дернулась к чужой. Слишком явный порыв, чтобы его скрывать и Саске позволяет руке скользнуть к решетке. Она так и зависает над рукой Менмы, не касаясь. Глаза Узумаки сузились, даря тому схожий с лисим оттенок хитрости, и прохладные от решетки пальцы двинулись навстречу, вскользь касаясь чужой ладони.   
Кончиками проходится по запястью, совсем чуть чуть заходя под рукав, и возвращается обратно, мягко переплетаясь с чужими пальцами. Менма видит, как Учиха жадно втягивает в себя воздух, как тот пытается совладать со своими внутренними демонами. О, какие же они все наивные, думая, что нукенин не замечает и малейшего изменения в эмоциях. А он все видит. И запоминает.

Сердце Саске пропускает удар, а внизу живота скручивается узел. Касание чужой ладони обжигает, как огнем, но хочется что бы оно никогда не кончалось. Он шумно вдыхает и выдыхает. Что ж, что то он всё же выяснил. И это что то отнюдь не хорошие новости для него. Этот чёртов лис занял в его голове и сердце своё место и как бы Саске не хотелось бы это отрицать, реакция его тела очевидна.   
Отдавшись этому чувству он закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к холодной решётке. Может это поможет остудить разум, но с закрытыми глазами прикосновение чужой руки чувствуется ещё ярче.

Наряду с шумным вздохом Учихи, слышится тихая усмешка - ответ Менмы на свои же мысли в голове. И, пока тот, прикрыв глаза, предаётся своим тараканам, преступник имеет наглость пустить в ход вторую ладонь, с удовольствием зарываясь ею в жесткие темные волосы Саске — Узумаки прекрасно знал, что тот доволен этим явно не будет, посему возможности упускать не стал. Тем более — джинчуурики явно нравилось наблюдать за эмоциональным спектром правой руки Хокаге, видя как это все выводит того из зоны комфорта.

Почувствовав вторую руку у себя в волосах Саске недовольно дернулся, но отстраняться не стал. Непривычное чувство, ещё вчера его волосы перебирал Наруто. Ассоциация странно отдалась в сердце и Саске не стал прерывать это действие, позволяя чувству развиться и раскрыть себя. Может это даст ему больше информации, а больше информации - всегда плюс. Он приоткрыл глаза и взглянул на Менму - совсем близко, слишком близко. Видно он наслаждался ситуацией. Впрочем, не только он.

О, черт возьми, как же Узумаки нравится этот взгляд. Этот чёрный цвет будто поглощает сознание в свои темные глубины, не давая возможности отвести от него глаза. Все же.. не смотря на влияние блондинистой ошибки природы этого мира, местный Учиха.. был ему по душе. В отличие от всех, он казался самым здравым. И отчего-то Менму даже тянуло к нему. Может, из-за ощущения некой опасности? Хотя сейчас Саске не назвать угрожающим никак. 

Нукенин немного поджимает губы, слегка прикусив нижнюю, и скользит кончиками пальцев за темный воротник под затылком.

Его движение отзывается мурашками по всему телу. Не будь единственная рука Саске занята, он бы схватил его за ворот и притянул к себе. В ушах шумит, Учиха чувствует как кровь приливает в щекам и не только. "Хорошо что он за решеткой", проносится у него в голове, и тут же следом: "как жаль что он за решеткой". Всё так же упрямо глядя в глаза Менмы он медленно облизывает губы и следит за его взглядом. Что ж, сейчас, похоже, они на равных.

Лучше бы Узумаки не опускал взгляд на тонкие губы. Хотя.. почему бы и нет? За решеткой было смерть, как скучно, а так, этот Учиха мог бы скрасить этот вечер. Тем более - Менма мысленно вновь ухмыльнулся - он мог бы стать неплохим билетом на свободу из этой дыры, вполне себе неплохо. Ладонь, на половину обтянутая перчатками и ремнями, почти ласково огладила тёплую шею, чтобы в следующее мгновение с оттенком угрозы полуобхватить ее и несильно сжать. Нукенин вжимается лицом в прутья, обдавая лицо Учихи горячим дыханием и, наконец, подаёт хрипловатый голос на грани шёпота:

— Может, продолжим нашу первую встречу?

Как же Саске нравился этот стиль. Позвоночник прошибло током и он поддался этому, склоняясь ближе к лицу Менмы, коснувшись носом его носа, плавно качнулся вперёд, коснувшись губами губ и замер так на пару мгновений, отстранился обратно, тут же стараясь увеличить расстояние как можно больше, но не разрывая сплетённых рук.   
\- Думаю глупо отрицать, что я не против, но увы, сегодня не получится.

Менма уже было собирался поддаться порыву буквально впиться в бледные влажные губы, как "рыбка" почти что соскочила с "крючка", заставив вопросительно вскинуть бровь. Прикосновение было почти что невинным, и Узумаки едва сдержал в себе смешок – что же творилось в голове этого Учихи?

В глазах сверкают хитрыми искорками, а в голосе нукенина отчетливо слышится насмешка:

— Неужели струсил? Пугливый котёнок

Глаза Саске расширяются и он вздрагивает.  
\- Как... Откуда ты знаешь?..  
Мысль, что Менма мог просто так это сказать приходит слишком поздно. Слишком знакомая фраза, слишком знакомый голос, произносящий её. Саске с сожалением осознает, что теперь Менма знает о нем чуть больше и может снова использовать это в своей игре. Тряхнув головой, он ухмыляется, пытаясь вернуть себе потерянные позиции снова подходит ближе, сжимая руку Менмы чуть сильнее и сосредотачиваясь на этом движении.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не позволю тебе сбежать воспользовавшись мной?

— Что знаю?~

Нукенин тут же сощурился, и на его губах снова заиграла недобрая улыбочка — только дурак не заметил бы такую яркую реакцию Учихи; а такое стоит отложить в своей памяти — порой, простой удачный козырный ход способен полностью переменить ситуацию на игровом поле. И терять такие явные козыри Узумаки не собирался. 

— Ах, ну как же так, мой хитросплетенный план был так просто раскрыт! — с театральной эмоциональностью воскликнул тот, строя чересчур ошарашенное лицо; однако хитрая ухмылка быстро возвращается на своё законное место: — А может у тебя вдруг найдётся причина, чтобы мое желание сбежать исчезло?

Саске придал своему лицу скучающий вид, хотя театральность Менмы его забавляла. С этими Узумаки уж точно никогда не соскучишься.   
К сожалению, адекватной причины в голову не пришло. Саске как никто понимал что чувствовал заключённый и как сильно он хотел снова оказаться на свободе. Вряд ли во всей деревне нашлось бы хоть что то, что было бы достаточно интересно и ценно для Менмы, а значит просто позволить ему выйти и остаться вряд ли получится. А отпусти его снова на волю кто знает, что ещё он попытается учинить. Саске тяжело вздохнул, не в силах подобрать подходящий ответ. Но и оставлять того гнить в этой темнице не было желания никакого.   
Хотя признаться честно, идея с побегом здорово заводила - он бы снова отправился в погоню и чёрт его знает что бы случилось, поймай он его снова. Саске почувствовал что его снова уносит в мир сексуальных фантазий. Чёрт.  
Врать не имело смысла. 

\- Не думаю что могу тебе предложить хоть что то достаточно ценное, что бы можно было спокойно выпустить тебя в мир и знать, что ты не бросишься убивать других шиноби ради их техник. Но и держать тебя тут до конца жизни выглядит бессмысленным.

Заключённый усмехается, наконец, отпуская чужую руку из своей ладони, и немного отходит от решетки на пару шагов, параллельно взлохмачивая свои и так торчащие в разные стороны волосы.

— А котелок у тебя-то варит. В отличие от остальных,— оглядывается, неспешно вышагивая небольшой круг по камере.— Правда, упускаете то, что не обделили меня ебучей печатью, что портит мне всю малину. 

Фыркает, одёргивая от головы руки, и пинает каменный выступ, служащий тут пародией на кровать. 

— Но.

Фраза повисает в воздухе, и мужчина оглядывается на Учиху все с той же ухмылкой и только погодя продолжает:

— Зная это, я уверен, что твои мозги могут сгенерировать какой-нибудь выход из ситуации, где менее придётся просиживать в этой дыре остаток своей жизни.

Саске невольно сжимает кулак, стоит чужой руке отпустить её.   
Нукенин прав, идея у него и правда есть. Вопрос в том, насколько она удачная и согласится ли Орочимару.  
Саске минуту думает, стоит ли озвучивать её Менме и в конце концов решает, что ничего страшного от этого не произойдет - если всё сложится он узнает об этом и так, а если нет... Что ж, будет знать что Саске пытался. Поймав себя на последней мысли, он отложил её на потом. Ему будет о чем подумать, и не только об этом. 

\- Ты прав. Глядя на тебя подумал о нашем общем учителе. Возможно он бы согласился снова взять тебя под своё крыло.

Невольно в мыслях всплыло скривившееся от подобного расклада событий лицо этой подколодной змеи, что Менма не смог сдержать так и рвущийся из себя хохоток. О, Орочимару явно не будет рад такому, нет-нет. Лишние заботы ему ни к чему; однако, с другой стороны, он и возразить не сможет — а у самого Узумаки даже немного развяжутся руки; уж покопавшись с документами Орочимару он точно найдёт способ снять печать. 

— Хорошая идея,— заключённый, закусывая нижнюю губу, снова приближается к стальным прутьям, почти вплотную прижимаясь к ним и пронзительно глядя в темные омуты. — Думаешь, сможешь убедить своего блондинчика? Раз уж он все равно держит тебя рядом с собой на коротком поводке, то должен будет послушать

Последние слова больно кольнули гордость Учихи. Хотя глупо отрицать, ради Наруто он был готов пойти на всё.   
Не отставая, он тоже склонился к решетке. 

\- Уверен он согласится на это, думаю ему самому не очень нравится мысль держать тебя тут вечно. Лучше побеспокойся о решении Орочимару, это было бы более обоснованно.

Узумаки лишь закатил глаза, будто бы для него все было уж слишком очевидно. Хотя, оглядываясь на его уровень самоуверенности.. впрочем, даже если он будет пребывать в сильных сомнениях, виду не подаст, а посему-

— Не думаю, что старый змей откажет своему давнему другу, — мужчина кривит губы в улыбке дьявольского добродушия,— У нас достаточно общих.. скажем так, интересов. 

Пальцы ловко ловят одну из выбившихся прядей челки Учихи, играючи наматывая ее.

\- Наслышан. В таком случае, решено, - Саске изо всех сил сохраняет холодность и спокойствие и делает лёгкий кивок головой.   
Но уходить не хочется. И двигаться тоже не хочется. И что бы этот момент когда нибудь бы кончался. Пауза затягивается, мысли Учихи опять уплывают куда то прочь из этого темного помещения. Синие глаза все наблюдают за ним, подмечая каждую деталь. Хах, в голову даже закрадывается довольно забавная мысль - Менма чувствует себя подобием вируса. Стоит тому попасть в организм, как тот медленно начинает разрастаться изнутри, распространяться все дальше и дальше, постепенно поражая все органы. О да, видимо, для обладателя шарингана нукенин и стал такой заразой, укрепившейся где-то внутри. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что хорош, это льстило. Таки на свободе Узумаки успел навести справки по нему — и точно может сказать о том, что таким Саске видели лишь единицы. Разум генерировал одно объяснение подобного повеления - схожесть преступника с Хокаге. 

Холодные пальцы касаются линии челюсти Учихи, заставляя того поднять взгляд на Менму; они мягко скользят к подбородку, направляя его лицо к проему меж стальных прутьев - все для того, что накрыть чужие губы своими и смять их в поцелуе. И Саске отдается ему целиком - как будто только этого и ждал всё это время. Его рука молниеносно хватает Менму за талию и прижимает вплотную к решетке и - недостаточно близко - к себе.   
Он позволяет ему вести - делать у себя во рту что ему вздумается, и нукенин не разочаровывает. Саске закусывает чужую губу, сдерживая стон. Прохладный воздух внезапно стал раскаленным за дели секунды, как если бы он применил чидори, а привкус чужой крови сносит крышу. Тишину разрывает сдавленный поцелуем, но предельно довольный стон заключённого — черт возьми, наконец Учиха отпустил себя и перестал мяться — с момента его появления Менма так и ждал этого порыва. В голове с бешеной скоростью проносятся образы, выдернутые из воспоминаний их первой встречи. Он помнит тот взгляд, прикованный к ремням, что оплетают ноги и руки Узумаки, он помнит ту внезапную дикую решимость, борьбу, которой отдаваться было сплошным удовольствием. Такой Учиха нравился Менме. Намного больше нравился.

Зубы кусают чужие губы, оттягивают их, заставляя крови приливать — те больше не были бледными: красные, припухшие. Преступник без доли стеснения обводит их языком, словно смакуя. Саске совершенно теряет себя. Кажется, это становится дурной привычкой. Кажется, Менма становится дурной привычкой.   
Хочется большего, здесь и сейчас. Он сжимает руку еще сильнее - так, что бы оставить следы, шипит когда чужой язык проходится по свежим ранкам. Хочется укусить за ухо, за шею, оставить свои следы на этой коже так, что бы они краснели и болели еще много много дней после этого. Но до него не дотянуться. Эта мысль вырывает из Саске почти страдальческий стон, почему всё так?   
На этот раз он перехватывает инициативу и вторгается в чужой рот.

Чертова решётка. Узумаки готов ядом плеваться из-за одного только ее существования. Ох, если бы она сейчас только исчезла.. Менма почти уже ощущал, как бы Учиха вжимал его в стену, как хватал бы, оставляя после себя гематомы; или как бы сам нукенин сжимал бы его шею, не разрывая грязного поцелуя и не позволяя и дёрнуться в сторону. Чёрт. Чёрт. 

Руки цепляются за чёрные волосы, тянут назад, заставляя на пару мгновений разорвать контакт губ - чтобы просто укусить за подбородок и вернуться к горячему неистовству. 

Как же жаль

Или,,

В какой-то момент Узумаки будто прошибает мыслью и, перед тем, как отстраниться, он оставляет ещё один укус напоследок — чтобы следом упасть коленями на холодные бетонный пол и одарить Саске похотливым взглядом снизу. Глаза Учихи расширяются, но мимолетное удивление быстро сменяется похотью и туманом во взгляде. Всё лицо горит и на контрасте с бледной кожей щеки и губы выглядят ещё ярче. Он облизывается, глядя Менме в глаза, рука, скользнувшая по спине, когда тот опускался вниз, тут же оглаживает шею и зарывается в волосы, чуть сжимая их в кулак и притягивая ближе.

Узумаки оказывается лицом вжат в стальную преграду, благо, проемы между прутьями которой позволяли исполнить задуманное. Ему удаётся протянуть вперёд свои руки, чтобы, сначала, с упоением и предельно довольной улыбкой сжать в ладонях зад Учихи, а потом уже скользнуть пальцами по краю брюк и, нащупав застежку, расправиться с ней; резким движением штаны вместе с бельем остаются висеть в районе коленей, а перед лицом по ту сторону клетки предстаёт возбужденный член Саске.

Из Учихи вырывается резкий выдох, когда чужие пальцы сжимают его ягодицы. Предвкушение стягивает тугой узел внизу живота и он подаётся навстречу этим рукам.   
Тело прошибает дрожь нетерпения, стоит одежде упасть вниз. Саске не может оторвать взгляд он лица Менмы, ловит каждое движение и ухмылку, что бы запомнить и запечатать где то в глубине сознания. Иногда в голове проносятся образы и ассоциации из прошлого, но Учиха отгоняет их, как наваждение - важно быть здесь и сейчас, в этом моменте. А остальное не важно.

Ладонь Менмы почти бережно сжала ствол Учихи, приподняв твёрдую плоть; приблизившись и жадно стирая с его головки языком выступивший предэякулят, Узумаки тихо усмехнулся. Он почувствовал, как в руке дернулся член.

— Хах, уже такой твёрдый, — горячее дыхание опаляет нежную кожу. Пальцем он игриво коснулся конца, поводив им вблизи дырочки уретры по кругу и снова взглянул вверх, чтобы стрельнуть в Саске хищным взглядом и следом вобрать головку в тёплый влажный рот. От такого зрелища Саске на минуту забыл как дышать. Ладонь ещё сильнее сжала волосы на затылке Менмы и Учиха сдержался, что бы не надавить, позволяя ему самому выбирать темп. И не ошибся. Хотелось закрыть глаза и полностью отдаться ощущениям и в то же время смотреть смотреть смотреть. Кто бы знал что кто то вообще может выглядеть ТАК сексуально и возбуждающе.

Он видел, как Саске поглощают эмоции, ощущения; черт возьми, как же приятно за этим наблюдать: губы приоткрыты, тонкие волоски прилипают к коже лица, брови сведены. Узумаки покрепче ухватился свободной рукой за бледное бедро и продвинулся дальше, позволяя эрекции оказаться еще глубже в горячем рту. Проглаживая основание члена, Менма принялся с удовольствием ласкать ствол, то насаживаясь на него ртом, почти что утыкаясь носом в лобок, то с напором проходясь влажным языком по всей длине, тем самым постепенно подводя Учиху к его пределу.

Тихий стон всё же вырвался из груди Саске. Не в силах себя контролировать, он начал двигаться в такт с движениями Менмы. Ощущение сильной руки, сжимающей бедро, сводило с ума - синяк будет ещё долго сходить и напоминать ему об этом визите.   
Было невыносимо жарко и он уткнулся лбом в холодную решетку, впервые за весь вечер чувствуя благодарность, что она здесь была.  
Единственная рука поползла вниз по шее Менмы, оглаживая позвонки и царапая их ногтями. Он чувствовал что скоро кончит и, возможно, это произойдёт не только от факта его члена во рту Узумаки, сколько он вида, с которым он сосал.

Будто бы дразнясь, тот покрепче обхватил основание эрекции и чуть отстранился, чтобы на манер какого-то кота приластиться к тёплой руке. О, это выражение лица Учихи.. Определенно, Менма хотел бы ещё раз увидеть эту смесь вожделения, нетерпения и возмущения. Хотя, тот его понимал - после плена горячего рта, воздух явно холодил влажную кожу. Но снова обхватывать член губами тот не спешил. Язык снова касается головки, нарочито медленно скользит вокруг и дальше, вырывая из Саске хриплые постанывания, напоминающие нукенину больше тихое поскуливание.

О нет, Учиха не позволит почти скулящему "пожалуйста" сорваться с его губ, уж точно не сегодня. Он усмехается мысли о том, что даже тут он не хочет проиграть и показать свою слабость. А так хочется. Но этот уровень доверия сложно заслужить.   
Саске закусывает губу, но терпеливо ждёт продолжения. Смотрит на влажный горячий язык, на покрасневшие губы и томный взгляд из под длинных ресниц. Никогда не замечал, что они настолько длинные.

Узумаки едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы из вредности прикусить чувствительную кожу — такая выходка на пользу ему точно не пойдёт, посему лишь скалится такому непробиваемому Учихе и только опасливо касается того зубами — и в следующее мгновение поддаётся. Чёрт с ним. 

С неприличным причмокивающим звуком нукенин снова насаживается ртом на член, ослабляет свою хватку и позволяет мужчине вбиваться в него с желаемым тому ритмом. Чувствуя это приглашение, Саске срывается. Снова зарывается рукой в непослушные волосы и, наконец, закрывает глаза, погружаясь в ощущения с головой.   
Он тихо рычит с каждым толчком и всё же старается быть осторожным и не причинить боль или дискомфорт.  
Ещё несколько движений и он кончит - чувствуя это он снова открывает глаза и смотрит в голубые пронзительные глаза. Этого оказалось достаточно.

Как бы Узумаки на поводу у своих кинков не хотелось бы, чтобы партнёр кончил на лицо, он понимал, что в таком месте поддаться такому роду своих желаний будет как минимум не практично, посему, доведя Учиху до пика удовольствия, он все равно не выпустил его члена — и с все равно предельно довольным взглядом принял весь эякулят, проглатывая и мысленно про себя шутя за внезапное разнообразие в тюремном рационе. А что? Бесконечный сухой рис любому быстро наскучит. 

Менма отстраняется, не отводит от Саске томного взгляда и облизывается, словно ему только что не кончили в рот, а дали выпить нечто очень вкусное. Иногда казалось, что эти все игры уже давно стали неотъемлемой частью преступника, чего уж там говорить, самому Узумаки даже нравилось такое показушное поведение - в этом что-то было.   
Он мягко слизывает остаток семени с опавшего ствола, "заметая следы", и только тогда отцепляет руки от Учихи.

Саске и сам сглатывает, наблюдая за всей этой картиной. Ноги подкашиваются и решетка снова оказывается как нельзя к месту. Учиха пытается отдышаться и выровнять дыхание.   
Он опускается вниз, попутно натягивая обратно штаны и склоняется к лицу Менмы, мягко целуя его в до неприличия алые губы и проводя рукой по шрамам на щеке.   
Кажется это становится болезненной зависимостью.   
Ладонь продолжает спускаться вниз, оглаживая шею, чуть царапая кожу.

Руки Узумаки зарываются в темные волосы, то сжимают их у корней, то почти что нежно перебирают пряди, пока губы терзают чужие. Менма представлял, как неприлично он мог выглядеть - и ему это нравилось. А ещё ему нравились эти контрасты в поведении Учихи. Эта грубость, сменяемая нежностью. Узумаки и правда чувствовал себя каким-то зверьком, стоило этим крепким рукам его приласкать — сразу начинает льнуть к ним, прикрывая глаза.

Продолжая зацеловывать его лицо Саске почувствовал как Узумаки повело от его прикосновений - он словно начал таять под его рукой и губами. Волна какой то нестерпимой нежности к нему вдруг накрыла Учиху так, что он даже зажмурился, а вновь открыв глаза увидел чужой чуть поведенный, но внимательный взгляд, направленный в его глаза. Осознание своих чувств вдруг окатило как холодной водой. Саске ощутимо дрогнул, одернул руку и отшатнулся от решетки, ошарашенно уставившись на Менму, а потом на свою ладонь.

Когда это успело произойти? Когда ненависть и похоть переросли а нежность? Перед глазами вдруг появился образ семьи и Саске стало ещё хуже - казалось будто его укачало. Он согнулся, прижав ладонь ко рту, но быстро справившись с этим вновь поднял взгляд на заключённого.

\- Я поговорю с Наруто, - максимально спокойно произнес он, глядя ему в глаза и поднялся, быстрым шагом покидая темницу.

С исчезновением нежных рук нукенин поднял вопросительный взгляд на Учиху. Впрочем, ему даже думать много не пришлось — все сразу было ясно. Да, Узумаки, наводя справки, успел узнать и про семью Учихи. Естественно, он знал, что творит — у него за спиной не было такого бремени. А вот Саске.. видимо, тот вспомнил о своём. Хах. Глупые семейные оковы. Мысленно Менма даже порадовался и поблагодарил себя за то, что никогда не придавал романтическим отношениям такой сильной значимости, чтобы сковать себя браком. 

Узумаки окинул потерянного Учиху полным скептична взглядом и, фыркнул, только махнув рукой в удаляющуюся в проходе спину. Преступник знал, что его образ уже крепко засел в голове потомка легендарного клана, и просто так тот его не отпустит. А сейчас.. пусть немного помучается. 

Губы расплылись в усмешке в ответ на свои же размышления, и заключённый, отряхиваясь, встал с холодного пола.

Нужно просто подождать.


End file.
